1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device including a buried gate line and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in integration density of semiconductor devices, various methods may be usable to form a gate barrier layer of a buried gate line and a gate electrode.